potato_dinksfandomcom-20200213-history
CHAPTER 2: LUNA
'''CHAPTER 2: LUNA''' "Damn it's cold out here" Says a sad voice as a man crawls his way out of a damp box and pats the snow off his clothes. This man is named Luna, the musical homeless man. While most people would become homeless and start doing drugs or have their world view darken Luna has taken to being homeless quite well. Despite the fact that he lives in a box he is quite chipper all things considered, he usually spends most of his time singing and performing music for all to hear, playing Super Strike Sisters on his Funtendo Change, or being harassed by his adoptive mother Shire who despite living in a nice warm house with her daughter Enju forces Luna to live out in the cold. This along with a plethora of other reasons causes Luna to be quite combative with his adoptive mother, both renouncing her and her adoption of him, however things didn't always use to be this way... Many years ago in the village of Endrassil a baby was born late in the evening to a woman who was on her last legs. This mother held her son in her arms lovingly and despite her wish to never let this child go she knew her time was almost up and she handed the child to two of her closest friends: Junpei Takahashi and [insert weeb girl name here] she watched the two depart with the child she would never see again and passed her final moments, her last name being the name of her child: Luna. The two guardians left the village of Endrassil and made their way to Junpei's hometown Lein Sil village, the ancient village under the world tree. Lein Sil village has lived under the world tree right from the beginning, despite it's age the village thrives and is full of life. Junpei and [Insert weeb girl name here] spent the next 9 years raising the boy as if he were their own, teaching him wrong and right, teaching him the Lein Sil village traditions, and setting him on the path to greatness. Luna loved his guardians dearly but anyone could see that the two were not his real parents. Luna of course always knew this, even as a child it wasn't too hard to put two and two together, especially considering the fact that Junpei was asian and [Insert weeb girl name here] was a animalkin mythic, Luna was neither. For the better part of 9 years Luna was content with not knowing the truth of his heritage, but one day he started to wonder about things, this curiosity would soon grow more and more until he was dying to find out about his mother. On the day of his 10th birthday as he blew out the candles and was asked what his wish was Luna came right out and said it "I wish to know the truth about my birth parents". Junpei and [insert weeb girl name here] shocked both looked at each other. There was a long silence and the tension in the air was palpable. Suddenly the long silence was broken as Junpei responded. "How did you know? he asked. [Insert weeb girl name here] looked at junpei then back to luna and nodded her head agreeing with her fellow guardian. "Seriously?" asked Luna, "One of you is asian and the other is fucking cat person" stated Luna bluntly. "Hey language!" Reprimanded Junpei as he wagged his finger at his adopted son as he then began rubbing his temples. "I mean he isn't wrong, we didn't make it that hard to find the truth" said [Insert weeb girl name here] as she crossed her arms and began speaking again, "Also calling me a cat person is very offensive sweetie, The correct term is Animalkin Mythic." said [Insert weeb girl name here]. The two guardians looked at each other and began whispering to one another, this went of for a minute or so before Luna frustrated cried out "Can you just tell me already?!". The two guardians once more looked at each other before looking away, Junpei closed his eyes and shook his head "Sorry kiddo but we made a promise to your birth mother that we would make sure you never knew the truth about your real mother or father, and a promise is a promise". Although somewhat mature for his young age Luna was still a child and being denied his one wish on his birthday brought him ungodly amounts of rage. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! THEY'RE MY PARENTS, I DESERVE TO KNOW WHO THEY WERE!" screamed Luna as he pounded his tiny child hands on the table. "We're your parents now and we're telling you no!" asserted Junpei as he tried to reprimand his adoptive son. "YOU'RE NOT MY REAL PARENTS, YOU'RE JUST FAKERS." "FAKING FAKERS, FAKING FAKERS, FAKING FAKERS!" repeated Luna as he threw a tantrum and pounded on the table. [Insert weeb girl name here] clearly upset and being renounced as his parent angrily screamed "GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU LITTLE BRATHOLE!" Luna without a moments hesitation grabbed a handful of cake and launched it at his guardians then ran as fast as he could to his room. As Luna lay in bed he could hear the sounds of his adoptive mother crying and his adoptive father trying to comfort her. Sadly the next two years would be vastly different then his first ten. Luna's relationship with his guardians would deteriorate for a while after that. The days were filled with long silences and a real lack of communication, home for Luna became a place he wanted to escape from, being there filled him with a strange mix of guilt and anger. Things were truly troublesome for Luna until a week after turning 11 one of his friends introduced him to a new thing all the cool kids were doing, VAPING. Luna became obsessed with doing vape tricks, day or night Luna would be constantly trying out new vape tricks even in the presence of his guardians who would always scold him and try taking away his vape deteriorating their relationship even further. By age 12 Luna considered himself a vape master, to him nothing was more satisfying then turning a cloud of puffy water into a tornado. The amount of vape tricks he could pull of was staggering and his guardians no longer tried to stop him from vaping as they realized it was the only thing that made him happy anymore. The relationship between Luna and his guardians seemed to be beyond recovery until the day of his 13th birthday came around and he came home to a surprise party thrown for him, Luna's guardians had a heart to heart with him, everyone confessed their true feelings and many a tear was shed that night. Luna woke up the next morning bright and early and ready to tackle the day, he was feeling ecstatic as that night his adoptive parents promised to tell him everything about his real parents on his eighteenth birthday, while he certainly wanted to know as soon as possible he figured he had already waited thirteen years and could easily wait another five. Sadly however, five years was three too many. About a month after his fifteenth birthday Luna began screaming in a rage as he was unable to perfect the hardest vape trick known to man, the vape dragon. Luna screamed as he threw his vape into the garbage and renounced vaping entirely, his yells of anger however were soon drowned out by the sounds of screaming and crying. Luna was about to open the door when his guardians kicked the door in and ran up to him. "HAS ANYBODY HARMED YOU? HAS ANYONE CAME IN!?" Yelled Junpei as he held a firm grip on his sword. [Insert weeb girl name here] looked over Luna as she quickly began to speak "Sweetie grab the things you cherish most we're leaving" she said as she hugged her adopted son. "Mom, dad, what's going on?" Asked Luna as he began grabbing his stuff. "THE VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK" yelled Junpei as he cautiously guarded the door. "we have to go now sweetie." [Insert weeb girl name here] said as she grabbed on to Luna's arm and began pushing him through the doors of the house. "What mom-" Luna began to say as he was pushed through the front door only to be interrupted by a stray arrow grazing his cheek. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME DAMN IT!" Yelled Junpei as the three rushed through the now burning village. smoke filled the air and fresh corpses littered the streets as they ran past insane amounts of carnage. Men and women in bright yellow and red armor were slaughtering the denizens of the village as what remained of the local militia tried and failed to defend their home. The three made it to the edge of the village with Junpei defeating any who dare try to hurt him and his family, Junpei was easily able to hold his own and it seemed like they would make it out as they came upon 3 horses tied to a tree that Junpei had appeared to have left for an escape. before they could fully get to the horses a large man rode up to them and dismounted. The man had a terrifying presence even with his a large portion of his face covered by a hood Luna could make out a heavily scarred eye and saw that the man had a golden tongue as the hooded man let out a hearty laugh "Oi ye think ya be leavin wit out sayin yer g'byes?" questioned the laughing man as he pulled out a large axe and began walking over. "Sorry but i'll ave' t'uh put stop to ya right ere' we ave' orders ta not et n'yone out ye ear? Luna who would normally be laughing at the mans stupid accent recolied in fear at the grim situation. Without a moments notice the hooded man with one eye and the golden tongue leaped at Junpei with his axe as Junpei blocked the attack. Junpei looked over to the two and yelled "GET HIM OUT OF HERE, GO!" As the two began to do battle. [Insert weeb girl name here] rushed them over to the horses and despite Luna's protests put him on a horse and strapped him to the saddle. Luna began trying to rip off the straps that confined him to the horse and began yelling "MOM im not just going to leave dad here to fight that guy, we have to go back!". "No dear, i have to go back, you have to get going" [Insert weeb girl name here] said in a morose tone, "Mom what the hell?! I'm not just going to willingly leave you two to die!" Yelled Luna. "I know sweetie" said Luna's adopted mother as his field of vision quickly became obscured by the woman's fist. Luna's vision started to become hazy as he saw his mother slap the horse's behind and sent it forward. Luna's vision became darker and darker until the last thing he was was his mother and father gettting smaller and smaller as they fought the man in the hood before everything went black. Luna woke up hours later still strapped to the horse who was now walking at a slow pace and coming upon a small village of some sort. As Luna began removing the straps he felt a large jolt of pain as he reached up to his forehead to feel a large bump and cut and winced as he felt dried blood all over his face. the second he felt the blood the last thing he remembered before being knocked out came to mind. Luna dropped to his knees and began crying countless tears. hours passed and the morning sun slowly began to rise then set, with Luna crying the entire time. When Luna's body refused to let him cry anymore he just lay there until the silence of the night was disturbed by the sound of his stomach growling. Luna picked himself up and slowly made his way into the village to find something to eat. The next two years were very difficult for Luna as he moved to the M.S.U and started working at a restaurant, his free time was almost completely used talking on an online forum known as fizzygrizzly were he met some friends and began chatting. When Luna turned 17 he sat on the corner of a street when he heard a feminine voice speak out "You poor thing... Orphaned at such a young tender age, You're my child now." The next thing Luna knew he was being walked out of an adoption center with his new adoptive mother. After that years passed, Luna lost his job, entered into a relationship, and became a homeless musician that lived in some shitty alleyway in a wet box. Luna sang for a stray dog that approached his box when he got a notification his phone, it was a challenge to fight in Super Strike Sisters, he pulled out his funtendo change and began to join an arena to fight a person in Super Strike Sisters, that person was his significant other... '''CHAPTER 3: SONIC'''